Many books are available today in electronic format. Such books are often referred to as e-books. Some specialized e-book readers are also available for reading e-books. These e-book readers typically include a processing unit, memory, and an electronic ink (or “e-ink”) display, among other features. Devices other than specialized e-books may also be used for consuming e-book content, including laptops, desktops, cell phones (including smartphones), tablet computers, and the like.
Some providers of e-book readers make additional benefits or incentives available to those who purchase their e-book readers. These additional benefits or incentives can include free content or bonus content, among other benefits. For example, some providers of e-book readers also provide a lending service that enables owners of e-book readers to lend their books to each other free of charge and also to freely borrow books from a centralized repository of books. Some e-book reader providers also provide such benefits to users who subscribe to a subscription service. The subscription service may provide other benefits to users, including benefits that may be unrelated to e-books. For instance, some subscription services allow users to stream audio and/or video directly to a device such as a television or any other computer device. Some subscription services also provide free shipping on product purchases, among other benefits.